The Vanishing Cabinet
by Tinuviel Storm
Summary: A one-shot in response to a contra-veritas challenge. Hermione and Draco get themselves stuck in the vanishing cabinet on the first floor... imagine the possibilities. ;)


A/N: This is a one-shot in response to a Contra Veritas challenge. Thanks to my beta-reader, Owlmuse!

The Vanishing Cabinet 

"Hermione- hey Hermione wait up!" Ron called frantically as he caught a glimpse of Hermione's deep chocolate curls whipping around the corner at the end of the hall. 

"Not now, Ron." Hermione pleaded silently, looking for a quick escape. Running down the stairs two at a time she checked her watch. "How long will this take if I wait for him? It didn't use to be like this," Hermione thought to herself. Thinking back to the times when she could spend time with both Harry and Ron without worrying about her actions. "Now- 

"Now it's different." She whispered, not caring if she was heard. What did she, the smartest girl at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, best friend of Harry Potter and Head Girl have to complain about? Hermione sped down the next hall, her feet pounding softly on the stone floor. When she and Ron had been friends her life had been perfect- but ever since they started going out everything in Hermione's life became all wrong. She remember the time Ron had flown into a jealous rage when he found her helping Neville with his homework. "Neville!" She thought again in astonishment. "The way Ron was always around me- finding any excuse to touch me…" Hermione knew that if it were any other guy little things like that would not have made her run in the opposite direction; she wasn't quite sure why though. Harry and all of the other Gryffindors were ready to announce her and Ron's engagement any day and Hermione felt trapped in a relationship she did not want any part of. Finding herself at a dead end, Hermione stopped running.

"Running from the weasel, Granger? Dear, dear, what has the world come to?" said a low sarcastic voice from a darkened corner. Hermione's golden eyes blazed in fury as whipped around to face her archenemy. Standing a good six feet, Draco Malfoy practically towered over her, his blonde hair falling into his dancing silver-gray eyes as his gaze fell on the brunette before him. A smirk graced his perfect lips. Hermione glared back, challenging him. 

"It's none of your business, Malferret." Hermione spoke slowly and deliberately. Hermione enjoyed the angry flash on Malfoy's usually emotionless face. Malfoy took a step closer to her, anger coursing through his veins. 

"Maybe not," he conceded, his voice barely above a hiss as his glared at Hermione. "But what better way could I possibly spend my patrol duty than annoying my favorite little Mudblood?" Hermione flushed with anger immediately and unconsciously took a step backward.

"I will never be your anything, Malfoy! And as for my heritage, I would much rather be raised by muggles than by an evil blood-fanatic Death Eater, who is now locked away in Azkaban." Hermione snapped. Neither lowered their gaze until the sound of footsteps approaching startled them. Hermione's eyes widened. "What would Ron think if he caught me in a deserted corridor with Malfoy?" she thought. Before Malfoy could stop her, Hermione shoved him back, reached an arm around him, opened a large wooden cabinet, and successfully pushed Malfoy into it. 

"Granger you idiot!" Malfoy yelled, his eyes widened in fear as the back of the cabinet began to disappear. Hermione's jaw dropped open but before she could do anything a strong hand grabbed her arm and yanked her into the cabinet.

~

"What the hell did you do that for?" Hermione screamed into the darkness, as she wondered if Malfoy was even there. Hearing a grumble behind her, Hermione turned sharply only to fall forward onto the harsh rock floor. As she lifted herself onto her feet covered in chalky dust, Hermione felt tears burning her eyes, and a trickle of blood drip from her lip. She had bit her lip so hard it bled. A hand roughly grabbed her shoulder.

"What did _I _do that for?" Malfoy yelled into the darkness, spitting Hermione's words back in her face. "You're the one who pushed me into the damn Vanishing Cabinet!" Hermione's eyes shot open, her face growing pale.

"Oh my- did they ever find Montague?" Hermione asked, suddenly quite nervous. Malfoy peered into darkness, startled.

"Oh this is ridiculous," he muttered, searching for his wand. "Lumos!" A tiny beam of light illuminated Hermione. "Montague? I found him jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor two years ago. Do you mean to say fell into this cupboard, too?" Hermione flushed, looking anywhere other than Malfoy's face. 

"Erm… well… maybe." She offered lamely.

"Well that was bloody brilliant of you, Granger! Lets get ourselves lost in a cabinet why don't we?" Said Draco, sarcastically. Hermione glared at him. 

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy! If you hadn't been sulking around in the dark, waiting to attack people…"

"Attacking people was I? You were the one who decided to skive off patrolling to run from your overzealous boyfriend!" Hermione gasped. She had completely forgotten about her patrol duties with Malfoy. This being their seventh year at Hogwarts, they both were named Head students. Hermione felt nausea just thinking what would happen if Malfoy told a teacher she had been neglecting her patrol duties. 

"Malfoy…!" Hermione warned. Malfoy smirked, the small beam of light emitting from his wand casting eerie shadows across his face. 

"And now you've gotten us both stuck in a cupboard."

"Cabinet." Hermione corrected before she could stop herself. Malfoy glared.

"I'm sure you'd be able to tell the difference, you probably grew up in one living with those muggles." Malfoy sneered at her. Hermione almost laughed out loud imagining Malfoy's reaction if he knew that wasn't far from what Harry did grow up in. 

"What's so funny Granger?" Malfoy growled menacingly. 

"Oh shut it." Hermione snapped back, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked warily.

"What do you think you stupid ignorant-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" Hermione took a step back as Malfoy furiously advanced on her. SMACK!

Malfoy stumbled backwards, rubbing his cheek gingerly while glaring at Hermione. "Violent girl," he muttered. 

"Never threaten me again, Malfoy." Hermione said, her eyes blazing in fury as she gazed at the sullen blonde in front of her.

"Don't tell me what to do, you stupid Mudblood!" Malfoy growled, regaining his composure. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like a git Malfoy and help me think of a way out of here."

~

            Two hours later Hermione lay slumped against the harsh rock wall, watching Malfoy try once again to unsuccessfully blast a hole through the opposite wall. "Give it up." She said weary from many unsuccessful attempts to free herself. Malfoy sat down dejectedly on the opposite wall. Stones on all sides, the chamber was no bigger than a large walk-in closet. "A walk in closet that you can't walk out of," She reminded herself, scowling, raising her beam of light from her wand to the ceiling lazily. Looking up, Hermione met Malfoy's cold gray eyes. "What?" She snapped, unnerved by his glare.

            "Nothing," Malfoy sneered, casting his gaze on the ground below them. They sat in silence for a while. Soon, however, Malfoy could not take it any longer. He hated not having something to occupy his time. "So Granger…" Hermione opened her eyes suspiciously.

            "So Malfoy…" She snarled, looking up at the blonde disapprovingly. Malfoy grinned. 

            "I'm bored." 

            "What do you expect me to do about that?" Hermione sniffed.

            "There are plenty of things you could do about it."

            _"Excuse me?"_ Malfoy looked at her horrified.

            "Good God Granger, I didn't mean anything like _that._ Imagine me with a Mudblood. Reputation would be ruined. However it _is _interesting how quickly your mind jumped to that conclusion…"

            "Jump off a cliff Malfoy," Hermione retorted, her face sanguine with anger.

            "After you, my little Mudblood." Fuming Hermione pulled out her wand.

            "What, you're going to curse me are you?" Malfoy asked his face lit with amusement.

            "I'll do whatever the bloody hell I have to for you to shut up!" 

            "Oh, I'm scared." Closing her eyes, Hermione leaned against the wall quietly counting to ten slowly. Malfoy looked at her. Was she trying to lure him into a sense of security before cursing him? The only way to know for sure was to get her before she got him…

            _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Malfoy yelled, his wand pointing at Hermione's chest. Hermione's eyes shot open instantly. She dropped her wand and found herself rising off the ground. 

            "MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed, kicking the air fruitlessly. Malfoy smiled up at her.

            "I had to get you before you cursed me! I beat you at your own game!" Malfoy cackled.

            "You idiot!" Hermione screamed, although a little less violently. She was now a good ten feet in the air and Malfoy was the only thing that was stopping her from crashing onto the stone floor. "I wasn't going to do anything to you! I was just closing my eyes to ignore you!" Malfoy thought this over. It sounded legitimate coming from a goody-goody Gryffindor…

 "But then again," he reasoned, "just because she wasn't going to curse me before doesn't mean she wont now if I let her down. Then again I'm not sure how much longer I can keep her up there. Oh, bugger." While Malfoy was thinking this over Hermione was cursing him from the air. 

            "Malfoy I am going to kill you!" She screamed.

            "Violent girl," Malfoy mused again, a smirk spread across his face. "Really want to come down, Granger?" He called up to her. Glaring down at him, Hermione retorted,

"Don't you even think of just dropping me from here, Ferret." Cursing, Malfoy let Hermione drift down from the ceiling slowly. As soon as she reached the ground however she launched herself at him.

            "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

~

            Four hours later: Hermione checked her watch. It was now dinnertime, and she and Malfoy had been moved to three different locations by the dreaded cabinet. They first found themselves stuck in a painting of two lovers holding hands (although this quickly ended upon their arrival), then under the staircase with the disappearing step (student's feet kept sliding in, although the ceiling was much too far above their head to do anything about it). They were now residing under the floor in the potions classroom, and Hermione was not only uncomfortable and angry, but also extremely hungry. The Vanishing Cabinet did not seem to have any order in which it appeared, and Hermione guessed that they would just have to wait for an accessible exit. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She was not quite sure how much longer she could stand being stuck here. Malfoy on the other hand, was perfectly content with the situation, which he found increasingly hilarious as the day wore on. Although he was just as hungry and uncomfortable as Hermione, he was not quite as angry. 

"How the hell did Montague stand this?" Hermione muttered to herself, mentioning the only other student she had ever heard of who went through the Vanishing Cabinet. Malfoy studied Hermione with a glint of humor in his eyes, leaning casually against a wooden beam.

"No idea, he was too messed up to answer any questions when we found him." Malfoy answered, with a wide grin. 

"Great." Hermione muttered. 

"My, my we do seem to be a tad bit bad tempered today, don't we?' Malfoy smirked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm bored, Granger." Malfoy continued after awhile longer. 

"Poor baby," Hermione retorted scathingly. 

"Know any muggle games or anything we can do to keep from dying of boredom?"  Malfoy asked, shocking them both. Hermione eyed him warily. 

"No." she replied. They both fell into silence.

"C'mon Granger, I'm dying here." 

"Oh, that's reason enough for me." Malfoy's stood up, his eyes blazing.

"Or we could just play some fun wizard games that I know. They're loads of fun in torturing little Mudbloods like yourselves."

"Don't you dare threaten me, Malfoy." Hermione warned, gripping her wand. Malfoy stepped back and resumed his position against a post. 

"Fine whatever." Malfoy snapped back, sulkily. "Come on Granger, pl- just come on!" Hermione almost smiled as Malfoy begged her. 

"Fine. I'll tell you some games, but that doesn't mean I agree to any of them." Malfoy nodded. Hermione took a deep breath, wondering what she could possibly be getting herself into. "Well, one's called 'I Spy', well, except theirs nothing really to spy down here, um…"

"How about some _interesting_ games, Granger?" Malfoy prodded. Hermione glared at him. "Of course if you don't know any, which I could easily believe, then I guess we can go back to sitting in silence…"

"I know some!" Hermione yelled her face flushed. For Malfoy to say she didn't know any good games was just insulting to her. For Malfoy to say she didn't know something was just insulting anyway.

            "Any day now," Malfoy muttered.

            "Fine." Hermione snapped. "Truth or Dare. You usually need more people; one person asks another if they would prefer a truth or a dare. Then the person can ask them anything if they choose truth, or dare them to do anything if they choose a dare. And they can't back down from either. Or we can play '10 Fingers' (Malfoy looked up at this), which is where you hold out your ten fingers and say that you have never done something. If someone else in the group has, then they put down a finger. This goes back and forth until you find out who has the most fingers up. Although you usually need more people for that, too." Malfoy thought these over and smirked.

            "Truth or Dare."

            "What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

            "You heard me." Malfoy sneered, enjoying the look of panic on Hermione's face.

            "There is no way in hell I will ever play that game with you, Malfoy."

            "Then why did you mention it?" Malfoy taunted, his smirk widening. Hermione sputtered.

            "So I could educate your little prejudiced brainwashed mind about muggles." Malfoy glared at her.

            "Shut your mouth, Granger." 

            "Make me." Hermione yelled, fuming at him. Malfoy was silent for a few moments.

            "What if we both promise that we will never repeat or use any of the Truth or Dare material against each other once we get out of here?" Malfoy asked slowly. Hermione snorted.

            "Oh yeah, and I guess I'll just take your word as a Malfoy." Malfoy smirked in an amused fashion. 

            "Hell no, I was thinking of a more, _binding _way to ensure neither of us will go against our word."

            "A wizard pact?" Hermione asked, skeptically. 

            "Exactly." Malfoy beamed. Hermione sighed reluctantly. It wasn't as if Malfoy was going to leave her alone if she refused.

            "Fine," she said. "But on _my _terms." Malfoy arched an eyebrow.

            "And those would be…?" It was Hermione turn to smirk. 

            "If you repeat anything I do or anything that I tell you, you will be forced to declare your undying love for Harry in front of the entire school." Malfoy scowled, his eyebrows furrowed at the thought of punishment. 

            "Fine. Well if you repeat anything I do or anything I tell you, _you _will be forced to declare your undying love for _me_ in front of the entire school." Hermione burst into laughter.

            "Fine Malfoy. Agreed." 

            "Agreed." Malfoy grinned evilly, reaching forward to shake Hermione's hand, pointing his wand at their linked hands the same time Hermione did, emitting a faint glow. They both dropped the other's hand quickly.

            "Well then." Hermione said awkwardly as she took a step away from Malfoy, wondering why Malfoy would be so keen to play Truth or Dare.

            "Mudbloods first, Granger." Malfoy said, grinning at Hermione. 

            "Truth or Dare." Hermione asked, skeptically.

            "Dare." Hermione thought quickly.

            "When we get back in school I dare you to protest when Snape takes points off Gryffindor." Malfoy looked aghast.

            "No."

            "Yes!"

            "NO!"

            "Chickening out, Malfoy?" Hermione baited him. Malfoy cursed.

            "Fine." He muttered. "My turn." Hermione gulped. She knew he was going to make her pay. "Truth or Dare."

            "Dare?" Hermione suggested tentatively, not liking the outcome of either of her choices. Malfoy's smirk confirmed her fears.

            "If I'm going to make a spectacle of myself in the middle of Potions, then you have to tell Snape that you are unsure of how to make the potion, and ask if Crabbe and Goyle could tutor you." Hermione's eyes widened.

            "You have got to be kidding me."

            "Since when do I kid, Granger?" Malfoy retorted, looking unconcernedly over his shoulder. Hermione fumed. 

            "Truth or Dare, Ferret."

            "Touchy, Granger." Malfoy looked at the furious girl before him. He probably shouldn't risk another dare experience…

            "Truth."

            "Are you a Death Eater, Malfoy?" Malfoy cursed, she asked him the one question he wasn't prepared to answer. 

            "Would it matter?" he retorted, looking anywhere besides Hermione.

            "Yes." Hermione said softly, blushing.

            "To who?" 

            "To me. Now don't answer a question with another question." Malfoy finally fixed his gaze on Hermione.

            "No."

            "Oh." Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say. Instead she decided to look at her feet and ignore Malfoy's gaze boring holes through her. 

            "Truth or Dare, Granger."

            "Truth." Hermione waited, still avoiding Malfoy's gaze.

            "Why don't you like Weasel? Have you seen the light?" Malfoy's touch of humor jerked Hermione out of her thoughts. 

            "And why do you care?"                 

            "Don't answer a question with another question," He mocked. Hermione scowled.

            "Fine. I just, liked us better as friends… he's too possessive. Plus everyone acts like we're going to get married next year or something." Hermione felt quite unnerved talking about her relationship problems with Draco Malfoy, especially when she noticed the look of interest that spread across his face. She decided to change the subject quickly.

            "Truth or Dare, Malfoy." Malfoy thought hard. He was beginning to not like this game anymore. He seemed to be losing either way. 

            "Truth?"

            "Why do you hate me, Harry and Ron so much?" Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief.

            "Well that's easy, Granger. I hate Potter because he's an idiot and everyone's favorite boy, and a goody-goody, plus he's famous from a stupid scar on his face… and he's not even that good at Quidditch he's just lucky, plus whenever Slytherins about to win house cup Dumbledore awards saint Potter a couple hundred points so Gryffindor can catch up, and…" 

            "OK Malfoy, I get it, you're jealous of Harry. Now me and Ron…" Malfoy's jaw dropped open. Hermione suddenly wished she had a camera with her…

            "I'm- me?! You think _I'm_ jealous! -Of Potter? Dear Merlin-" Hermione rolled her eyes. 

            "Oh get over it Malfoy and finish the question." 

            "I AM NOT JEALOUS OF POTTER!" Malfoy yelled, storming up to Hermione, his face a brilliant pink shade, his eyes flashing.

            "You're in denial, its perfectly fine," Hermione muttered to herself. Malfoy balled his hands into fists and stormed around the room.

            "You know what Granger? You push me into this god-forsaken Cabinet thing, force me to play you're stupid muggle games, then accuse me of being jealous of the most obnoxious boy scout? You are the biggest-"

            "Oh shut it Malfoy. You know perfectly well that you made me play the game, and anyway you still have to finish the question." Malfoy glared daggers at Hermione.

            "Well I hate Ron because he's poor and a disgrace to purebloods," Hermione glared back at Malfoy. "And I hate you because my father always compares me to you, asking why I can't do better than a stupid Mudblood, and you're a dirty nosy know-it-all!" Hermione's face went white. She suddenly didn't feel like playing anymore.

            "I think," She said icily,  "That I'm done playing. Go die of boredom, see if I give a damn." Hermione turned from Malfoy, walking as far away from him as possible. Malfoy felt a stab of a feeling he couldn't quite place. Guilt? Remorse? He felt like he should apologize, but Malfoy's do _not _apologize… especially to mudbloods. They shouldn't even _want _to apologize. 

            "What is wrong with me?" Malfoy thought, staring off into the corner Hermione had disappeared into with a feeling of… longing. All of a sudden he heard her scream, and he himself started screaming too as they were thrown forward in the darkness.

~

            Malfoy opened his eyes to find a large burden on top of him. Further revelations proved it to be Granger. Malfoy smirked. "Never thought you would like to be on top Granger, however…" 

            "Oh please," Hermione sneered, rolling off him. "I never knew you fantasize about me in bed." Malfoy gritted his teeth, holding himself back from saying something else he would regret. Standing up, they looked around themselves. They were in moaning Myrtle's bathroom by the sinks. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione spun away from Malfoy heading for the door. Malfoy watched her start to leave with a nagging feeling that he should say something to stop her, to make her come back…

            "Granger." He called just as her hand reached the door. Hermione stopped and turned around.            "I'm- I'm sorry. About what I said before, I didn't mean to hurt you. Well actually I did, then, but now I don't for some reason. Well. Sorry." Malfoy cursed himself silently, staring at the floor. That had to be the worst apology in the entire world. Hermione surveyed him silently. She knew it took a lot out of him to apologize to someone, never mind her…

            "It's ok Malfoy." She said softly, walking to him, her hand extended. "Truce?" Malfoy smirked.

            "Truth or Dare?" asked Malfoy.

            "What?" Hermione asked, bemused.

            "I have one more thing to ask you before we're even. Now truth, or dare?" 

            "Dare." Hermione felt the word come out of her mouth before she could stop them.

            "I dare you to kiss me."

            "What?" Malfoy didn't wait to question it himself, the next thing he knew he was holding Hermione Granger in his arms, running his hands through her hair gently as his tongue danced with hers. Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise, but shut again as Malfoy deepened the kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes, each breathing deeply. Hermione closed her eyes. What just happened? Malfoy studied her closely. 

            "Why did you do that?" She asked, her eyes still closed. 

            "I don't know," Malfoy replied truthfully, continuing to run a hand through her hair. 

            "But we- we don't make any sense, Draco." 

            "Then why did you just call me Draco?" Hermione flushed.

            "It slipped." Malfoy smiled. Hermione tentatively returned it. "But you hate me," she reminded him sternly.

            "And you hate me, but you still kissed me back."

            "But people-" Malfoy laughed softly.

            "You're under a wizard's pact, Miss Granger. No one will know." Hermione smiled as Malfoy approached her again, kissing her softly on her forehead, and then allowing his lips to pass by her cheek so he could whisper softly in her ear, his tongue darting out to lick her earlobe affectionately.

            "Tomorrow." Hermione opened her eyes to find herself alone in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. She smiled softly. 

            "Until tomorrow then," she whispered to herself, a smile playing across her lips as she finally returned to the rest of the school, imagining a very interesting Potion's class the next day.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please please review! I honestly live for them… thanks for reading!


End file.
